


Idle Hands

by sleeplittlechild



Series: Little Girl [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Magnus and Alec's First Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This originally came from along the same lines as 'The Voice of Wisdom' - basically, Alec coming to Clary for advice/help because me and my friend really think Alec and Clary could be the best of friends if they had met as children. I invite you to read that, but you don't have to.
> 
> Enjoy~

Slightly buzzed was Alec's excuse for his non-stop smiling. Walking through the streets of New York with Magnus by his side, Alec finally understood what 'Cloud Nine'. He couldn't believe, at times, that he was still walking on the Earth.

“Well...” Magnus cleared his throat. Alec looked Magnus up and down out the corner of his eye. Unlike his usual attire, Magnus wore a pair of tight jeans and button-up/vest combo. Of course he still wore a crazy amount of jewelry, but his make-up was simple. Alec couldn't believe it was real. “We've had our drinks – and they were delicious.”

“I still don't know how you can drink so much. I mean, yeah, you're immortal, but they're so bitter.”

“Yes, well, scotch keeps its taste much longer than these cocktails you like so much.” Alec rolled his eyes. The gentle quibs actually made him laugh. Magnus stopped walking suddenly. Alec realized they'd circled back to the Institute. He also realized he didn't want the night to end just yet.

Alec stuffed his hands in his pockets, worrying over his lip. He didn't notice Magnus starting to finger his many rings. After a century, he was just as out of practice as Alec. Neither knew what the next move should be.

“Are you...gonna head back now?” Alec mumbled.

Magnus nodded without thinking. “Probably.” Looking at Alec, Magnus was surprised by the disappointment in those features. “Unless... _you_ want to do something else?”

Alec suddenly seemed ready to burst of his skin. “Would you...could you...wait here for a minute?” Magnus nodded, hope sparkling in his heart as great as Alec's hope, and laughed as the Shadowhunter raced into the Institute.

* * *

 

When Clary opened her door, she wasn't expecting Alec on the other side. She wasn't expecting Alec, standing there and wringing his hands. He looked both giant and small at the same time. “I need your help.”

She stuttered over her words, watching him come in with all his awkwardness. A minute of shifting his weight around and starting over time and time again, Alec said, “I'm taking Magnus on a date.”

“...Oh.”

“I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“I guessed.” Alec glared at her, but with none of the malice of a few weeks ago. “But why come to me? Why not Izzy or - ” Clary caught herself and the air grew tense. Neither had wanted to bring it up – that Jace had left them behind.

Alec was the one to clear his throat, still rubbing his hands together. “Magnus has been working himself to the ground trying to find...Valentine, and I want to...do something for him. To help him...”

“Not go stark-raving mad?” Clary raised her eyebrow at him. Again Alec glared at her. “That still doesn't explain why you came to _me_. You kind of...hate me?”

“Because Izzy won't let me live this down enough to give me any _actual_ advice. Plus she knows how to date Downworlders. You know how to do things bit more -”

“Mundane? Well...mundanes just like being around each other. Finding out about each other. Advice-wise...just be yourself.”

“Myself? Huh...” Alec laughed, though it was bitter. Clary saw his eyes glaze over and she wanted to comfort him for it. “I'm not too sure how to do that.”

Clary decided to throw caution to the wind and reached out to his fidgeting hands. Alec's nerves were still on edge, even more now as he focused on the touch. Clary smiled up at him. “Magnus knows who you are – he just wants _you_ to show him.”

Alec mouthed the words, letting them sink in and Clary saw them connect together. He smiled back and Clary pulled away. “Thanks, Little Girl.” He left the room and Clary stomped down on the urge to kick him.

* * *

 

Magnus was pacing the sidewalk when Alec came back out. He saw Alec held something in both hands, something bulky.

The bow and quiver. _Magnus's_ bow and quiver.

“We're...going demon hunting?” Magnus asked, only partly joking. (Mainly confused.)

“No,” Alec said. “I know you think Shadowhunters only want to kill demons and bother Downworlders, but...I mean...they _are_ yours. And you should know how to use them.”

“ _You_ are gonna teach _me_...archery?”

“Well, if you want to. I just thought that it was something...we could do together.”

And Alec saw a brilliant smile spread across that wonderful face. Magnus stepped forward, wrapping his hand around the bow. “I think that is an excellent idea, Alexander.”

Alec led Magnus around the Institute to the archery range. All the while, Magnus tried not to think of another tutor – a dark-haired boy living with his mother and sister. A Peruvian who could not _stand_ his horrible playing. His tutor who hated being his tutor.

Hopefully Alec wouldn't feel the same way when he sucked at this, too.

They stopped and Alec hitched the quiver to his belt. He looked at Magnus fiddling with his rings. In a moment of confidence, he grabbed those hands and pulled Magnus towards him. “Now I'm going to show you how to use these. And _you_ , are not going to do it with magic. Agreed?”

A spark twinkled in Magnus's eyes and Alec saw blue sparks dance over their hands. Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus laughed. “Oh – this is funny? Well Lesson One: No Rings.” Oh, how Magnus went pale.

“Now Alec, I don't think we have to...” But Alec was already holding his hand, pulling off his rings one by one. Magnus watched him handle each with careful fingers. He pocketed them all and held up his free hand when Magnus gawked. (Yes, Alec would say, Magnus Bane did gawk.) “You'll get them back when we're done. Promise.” Magnus absolutely pouted and Alec thought it was adorable. He laughed, looking down at Magnus's hands. He maneuvered the skin and bone between his fingers. “Your hand has to be relaxed to do this – you're really tense.”

“Well you couldn't have thought you'd be the only nervous one tonight, did you?” Magnus was joking, but Alec didn't respond. “Alexander?”

“You're immortal.” Alec mumbled, as if it explained everything.

Magnus disagreed. “And I've never been on a date with a Shadowhunter before, much less one who kissed me before I could...set everything on the table.”

Alec grabbed the bow, clearing his throat to change the topic. He put it in Magnus's grip. “Just pull the string back and hold it out. We'll use the arrows afterward.”

Magnus smirked, but followed through. “I am your student, Alexander. Do with me what you will.” He winked at Alec and enjoyed the flustered face he made.

Meanwhile, Alec enjoyed just how _bad_ Magnus's archery was. His arms were too tense, too straight with slouching shoulders. (The High Warlock of Brooklyn – slouching?! Who would see the day?) And though there was no arrow, Alec could already see it falling on the ground. For once, Alec had the upper hand. “Uhm...you need to...you just, uhm...” Alec's hand floundered, trying to decide which thing to correct first.

“Baffled by my natural talent?”

“Ha, not exactly.” Alec bit his lip to stop from laughing. “Just...come here.” He stepped forward, wrapping himself around Magnus – hands on Magnus's, chest against back. He could feel the breath hitch in Magnus's chest. But he tried not to think about it.

“Your feet are too close together.” Alec bumped at Magnus's ankle the warlock was standing shoulder-width apart, which put him just tucked under Alec's chin. “And you know, if you pull back all the way over your shoulder, you're not gonna go very far. You have to relax.” He moved Magnus's hands lower, bringing tension down through the muscles. “Also, you're pointing at the ground.” Altogether Alec raised where Magnus was pointing. “Your fingers are your sight line – where you're pointing is where you're hitting.”

“Just another task for my marvelous hands.” Magnus said. He was thankful Alec was behind him; he couldn't see how flustered Magnus was becoming. He could feel every muscle of the archer pressed up close against him. _Every_ muscle.

“Yeah, well, your 'marvelous' hands can only do so much,” Alec pulled his hands back, placing them on his shoulder, “if you're not standing straight.” He rubbed at the muscles there. Magnus held back a tremble – he would melt in Alec's hands if the other wasn't careful.

Alec leaned close, no small smile on his face. “Just do what comes naturally.” He whispered in his ear.

Magnus jumped. The string snapped against his wrist and Magnus hollered. He clamped down a hand on the spot. Alec turned him around, opening the buttons of the shirt and rubbing at the skin. His tan skin was bright red, warm to the touch. Alec rubbed over the inner of his wrist, easing the burn with a smile on his face. “And that's why we don't let go of the string before we're ready.”

Magnus glared at him. “Yes, well, it's not like I could help it, Alexander. Your voice is _very_ distracting.”

Alec looked him in the eye and slowly smiled. Magnus smiled back. Alec cleared his throat, probably to distract Magnus from the pink in his cheeks. “You're pretty good – or at least, I think you could be. If you practiced.”

“My, my, my – are you volunteering to be my tutor, Alexander?”

“I thought I was asking you out on a second date?” Alec held his breath, placing his lips against the stinging skin. It was quick, done before Alec lost all his confidence. Now everything hinged on what Magnus would do next.

Magnus's smile just got brighter. He twisted his fingers around and Alec felt them intertwine with his. “I'd love that.”

 


End file.
